


Summer of '79

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, and he makes ong feel more things than he really knows what to do with, daniel is just a love sick fool, forgive me for the cringe, its gross, like it's insanely sweet, this is an ooc Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: "How did I fall in love with you?"Daniel recounts the story of how he fell so hard for the love of his life and boyfriend, Seongwoo





	Summer of '79

 

_How did I fall in love with you?_

 

“It was the summer of ’79 when I first saw you; I think that’s when I first fell for you. You were like spring – even though it was autumn.”

“Daniel, are you an idiot? What are you talking about 1979 and how can it be summer if you said it was autumn tell me the real story, stupid.” Seongwoo slaps the other on the shoulder and huffs.

“Fine, jeez. Make yourself comfortable and remember that you asked for this.”

 

//

 _It’s not much of a stretch to say you were entirely gorgeous. You were carrying a canvas covered by a dirtied rag and you looked very much lost, but it was so picturesque. I wasn’t lying when I said you reminded me of spring, you were soft pastels amongst crude monochromes and hypnotized would be an understatement if I had to explain how entranced I was by you that day. Be that as it may, I don’t think I fell in love with you right then. Don’t get me wrong though, yes, you were like a Korean, Greek god but the time that really made me fall for you was on our second encounter. The second time I ever saw you I had walked through the art building and happened upon you painting in an empty room. You were beautiful. You were so focused and each stroke of your brush was so graceful and purposeful, it had me reeling. The light shone in from the window and for a second I actually thought that this was a movie and you were an angel. When you turned to me and smiled, oh man, I was a goner. And still, you might be thinking that this is all about looks, but it really isn’t. This is about you. This is about your passion for your art. Looking back on it, maybe I didn’t fall in love with_ you _per se, but with the pieces of you that I seemed to lack. I love the you that loves your art; I love the you that is determined and focused. For the me I was back then, who was just an unsure kid in college, you were extraordinary. So that is how I fell in love with you; it wasn’t all at once or bit by bit, it just happened somewhere along one of the lines you sketched onto your canvas._

 

//

Seongwoo is at a loss for words from the sincerity in Daniel’s tone and he feels like a small wildfire is lighting him up from the inside as the latter continues to look at him with such adoration.

“Was that too out of character?” Daniel chuckles to hide the embarrassment of being so exposed. Seongwoo reaches out to wrap his arms around the other’s neck before shaking a small no with his head to let him know how much he appreciated his honesty.

“I just—I can’t. I really don’t know what to say, Daniel.” Seongwoo thinks there’s someone cutting onions somewhere because he knows that he sure as hell is not about to cry right now.

“Hey, I said it before, you asked for it.” Daniel laughs at the small trembling figure in his arms.

“I know, but… I just—I wasn’t expecting that okay! You’re usually such an idiot I thought it would be something like _‘I saw you and, boy, were you hot!’_ “

Daniel pulls back from the other a little to take his cheek into his palm “Listen, I know I’m dumb but if there’s one thing I know how to be serious about, it’s you.”

The fire inside of Seongwoo burns just that much brighter and his face flushes thanks to the other’s words. “Can I have my idiot boyfriend back please, god, you’re so gross.”

“Seongwoo, you’re literally in love with me you can’t go back on it now.” Daniel deadpans as he pulls his boyfriend, who is now trying to shove him away, back in towards him.

“If you aren’t going to shut up then just kiss me already, you goof!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was terribly corny and lame but that's just the kind of love these two dorks have ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thanks for stopping by to read!
> 
> follow me on twit!! @geumyoungs


End file.
